Simplify the following expression: ${-4q+10-8q-4}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4q - 8q} + {10 - 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-12q} + {10 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12q} + {6}$ The simplified expression is $-12q+6$